


Coco 2: Returning to the world of the dead

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco (2017) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Ana Gutiérrez is an insecure 16-year-old girl who returns to Santa Cecilia to live with her family after spending five years at boarding school. Her biggest dream is to become a great singer, by chance she meets Miguel and they become great friends.But their friendship did not please their families at all, since the Rivera and the Gutierrez have always been enemies since a disagreement in the past. One day, while he planned to visit her, he's killed by lightning and blames Ana.Still with his guitar, she touches him and magically manages to talk to Hector and all his ancestors, who says he was not scheduled to die that day and that one must seek him in the World of the Dead. As long as his friendship for him has become love, she agrees to commit suicide to get him, which will be the greatest adventure she will face.





	1. I

Ana could scarcely sleep, she couldn't believe that the next day she would return to Santa Cecilia to live with her beloved family again: Her Papá José, her abuelita Laura, Tía Sonia, Tío Carlos and her primos Tiago and Dolores, whom they all called Lola .

Since her Mamá Remédios died when she was 3 years old, her father sent her to boarding school in another city because she was very same to her.

After his 14-year-old mourning was over, and through Laura's insistence, Joseph allowed her daughter to return home.

The next day she called the cab and said good-bye only to her best friend Soledad, who arrived at boarding school a few years after her.

-I think the day has come, I will miss you, Sol! She said hugging her.

-Me too, but seeing from the good side, you will return to live with your family, you always dreamed of that day and now it has arrived. Let's talk on the phone every day!

She grabbed her suitcase and got into the cab.

Time skip:

A few hours later, the driver stopped the taxi and said:

-It's here, Señorita!

-Gracias! She said, getting out of the taxi.-Volví, mi pueblo!

Walking toward her house, she came upon her friend's abuela:

-Señorita Maria? Is that you?

-Yes, but I'd rather be called Ana, how's it going, Señora Marta?

-I'm fine, thank you. But you've grown a lot, let me guess, 12 years?

-Actually, I turned 16 on November 2 of last year!

-Oh yes, your bisabuela looked younger than her age said, just like you!

-Yeah, the chat is good, but I have to go home!

-Sure, give Laura a hug for me!

-Of course! She said following, until she received a message on her cell phone.

Not seeing where she walks, she bump into someone.

-Holy crap, thousand pardons! A sweet voice told her.

-All right I'm a clumsy person! She said as she gave the guitar to him and he handed her, her suitcase.-Your guitar is very beautiful!

-Gracias, it was from my great-great-grandfather!

-Cool, family heirloom!

-I don't think I've ever seen you around here, what's your name?

-I'm Ana Maria Del Castillo Gutierrez, but you can call me Ana, and you?

-I'm Miguel, but you can call me Miguel!

They laughed and he said taking a flower from the bouquet he was carrying:

-Here, welcome back!

-Gracias! She said putting the flower behind her ear.-I'll see you again?

-Probably, this is a very small village, hasta luego Ana!

-Hasta luego, Miguel!

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when a hand touched her shoulder:

-Cupid attacked again!

-Soledad? What are you doing here, woman?

-I wanted to surprise you, I'm back with you!

-OK, and i don't in love! She said crossing her arms.

-Your eyes glow more than normal!

-Because I'm back to Santa Cecilia!

-You can deny as much as you want Mari, but you can't escape of the love: He catches you by surprise. Bye!

-You just say bullshit, Soledad. All right Ana, stop talking to the neighbors, let's go home!

Arriving, she had forgotten that her house was the largest among the other houses in the village. As he opened the door, he came upon his family shouting:

-Surprise!

-Papá! She said hugging him tightly and the rest of her familiars hugging her.

-We miss you, my dear hija, you're almost a woman!

-I've been mistaken for a 12-year-old girl out there and I barely made it, but it's good to be back!

They laughed and abuelita Laura hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe:

-I miss you, mija, but you're a little thin, don't worry, I'll fatten you up soon!

-Before we begin the festivities, I'd like to visit our family's ofrenda!

-You can go, she stays in the back!

She arrived in the offering, where she had the photos of her great-great-grandfathers Alma and Manuel, her great-grandfathers Lucia and Murilo, her grandfather Juan and the twin sisters of Lucia, Anita and Guadalupe.

She took flowers from her suitcase and placed them under the frames. Laura went her side and said:

-What beautiful flowers!

-I kept them especially for this moment!

-And this flower in your hair?

\- ... I found it on the street!


	2. II

The next day she got ready to go to school. José said straightening her blouse:

Are you ready to go to school?

-Yes, I'm a little nervous, but very happy. How I am?

-Great mi hija, I love you!

-I love you too, bye! She said through the door.

As she begins to walk toward school, she finds him again:

-Miguel?

-It's me, I said this village was small. Do you also use this route to go to school?

-I think so!

-Let's go together then?

-... Of course!

They talked the whole way to school. He asked her,

-Are we in the same room? I'm in seventh grade!

-Of course not, I'm in high school!

-Are you a prodigy? He said impressed.

-No, I'm 16!

-What?

-I know it's hard to believe, I didn't ask to be short and with a face younger than my bisabuela!

-Okay then, see you later. Bye!

-Bye!

They entered their respective rooms, Soledad shouted:

-Ana, sit here by my side!

-I'm going! She said sitting next to her.

-You came with that boy?

-Yes ... Wait, what? Did you see?

-If I say no, I'll be lying to you!

-OK!

-It's going to be dating, it's going to be dating!

-You're never going to stop stuffing me about it, are you?

-Yes!

Time skip:

After chemistry, it was art class. She and her class went to the auditorium and the teacher said:

-Students, before we begin our lesson today, I want to announce that we are going to do a musical for Día de Los Muertos entitled "El Clavel y la Rosa". Whoever is interested in the role of Rosa, raise your hand!

Ana wanted very much to raise her hand, because the greatest passion of her life was to sing, but she could only sing alone, in his house or in front of Soledad.

-Go Ana, it's your chance to show your beautiful voice to the world! Soledad said trying to encourage her.

-No, I'm going to die of shame! She said straightening her glasses that always stopped at the tip of her nose.

Some girls signed up to try to get the part, until the sign of the interval rings:

-Let's go for the interval!

-I'll meet you in the cafeteria! Soledad said.

-Okay, don't take too long! She said going out with the rest of the students.

Alone in the auditorium, she took the stage and began to sing. Passing there and listening to the melodious voice, Miguel quietly entered the auditorium and watched her sing, until she realized him.

He said rising:

-Go on, your voice is so beautiful!

-I can't sing like this in front of anyone! She said coming down from the stage.

-You have to show your talent to the world, if you want I'll help you, but if you do not want to, that's fine.

-I want to show my voice to the world, but my shyness and my fear makes everything difficult!

-I'll help you get the role of Rosa, I'll be the Clavel!

Really?

-Yes, I'm enrolled in the theater club and so I have some privileges, like access to the auditorium whenever it's not being used, you find me here always after class?

-Sure, it's until my 17th birthday!

-You born on the Día de los Muertos?

-Yes, it's a little weird!

-You're wearing the flower I gave you yesterday!

-Yes, it was the first thing I got when I got home, so it has a lot of meaning!

-I'm glad you liked her. Now I need to go back to class! He said kissing her cheek.-See you later! He said retiring.

She touched his cheek as she called her father:

-Papá, today I'm going to arrive half an hour later every day from school, okay? It's because of a job here at school, I love you!

When they got back from school together, when they came around the corner, she said:

-Can I go on alone from now on? Because my dad isn't easy to deal with when boys come close to me!

-My cousin Rosa knows what it's!

When he entered the house, her grandmother was in front of her:

-Who was that?

-Abuelita ...

-Do you think separating him around the corner, I wouldn't notice?

-Don't worry, it's just a friend and he's not even older than me!

-If it's just a friend, what's his name?

-Miguel!

-Miguel Rivera?

-Yes, what's the problem?

-Mi hija, take care of him and his relatives because we are enemies. We do not relate to them!

-Why?

-Because of an event happened 100 years ago!

-So long?

-Yes, when alive, your great-great-grandfather Manuel and his great-great-grandfather were very friendly, like flesh and nails, in the same way they were in love with the same woman: His great-great-grandmother. When she chose Hector to marry, a huge hatred took over my grandfather, who swore that the Gutiérrez and the Rivera would have to be enemies forever and that lasts until today!

-But he and I are't to blame for the disagreements of our families. Please abuelita, don't tell my dad anything. I do not want to stop being his friend!

She sighed and said:

-I don't think I'm going to say that, but let's see how long you can handle this lie!

-Muchas gracias! She said hugging her grandmother.- I'm going to participate in this year's school musical!

-As? You have a beautiful voice, but you can not sing in public!

-He said you'll help me with that!

-Okay, but be careful because your father can't fell the smell of a Rivera!

After saying this, they listen a noise from the outside and see that it was another fight between Enrique and Jose:

-Look where you're going, Rivera!

-Look where you're going, Gutierrez!

-What is going on? Miguel and Ana said at the same time leaving home and seeing their dads fighting.

-Remember the last time you two went to the police station? We'd better all go! Laura counseled her son.

-You're right, Mom. Let's go, mi hija! He said holding Ana's hand and heading for her house.

-Bye! She told him.

-Bye! Miguel told her back as he was being carried away by his father.


	3. III

And so over time, their friendship forbidden and hidden so as not to provoke the wrath of their relatives passed.

There was 1 day left for Día de Los Muertos/Ana's birthday, she was very anxious because they would see each other when they were buying flowers to decorate the ofrendas of their families.

-Hey Miguel!

-Hey Ana, you come to buy flowers here too?

-Yes, another coincidence!

Meanwhile at her house, Joseph said:

-Oh no!

-What happened, my son? Laura said.

-I didn't give Ana enough money to buy all the flowers!

-Then go and give the rest to her!

-I go! He said running.

Arriving there, he caught her talking to one of the "enemies" and interfered:

-Ana, what I told you about the most important rule of our family!

-But Papá, he and I are not to blame for the event that happened between our ancestors!

-You come with me now, and you chamaco, never come near my daughter again! Joseph said threatening him.

Miguel wanted to protest, but he could not for fear of doing something bad with her.

Coming home, she said:

-What did we do wrong? It's just a friendship, not really me. I love him, Dad!

-What? I would never expect this from you Ana, you can't love a Rivera and never meet him again!

-If you didn't notice, we studied at the same school!

-Then from now on, I'm going to pay a teacher to tutor you privately!

-But Papá...

-Ana Maria Del Castillo Gutierrez, this conversation is over!

-... This place isn't so different from boarding school: A prison, how could I think it would be free? She said as many tears trickled from her eyes.

-Go to your room and do not leave until the Día de Los Muertos ends!

She went upstairs and cried thinking she would fall asleep, but could not sleep with so many worries in her head.

Lola entered the room and sat down next to her on the bed:

-What happened, cousin, I heard screams down there!

-Nothing, my father just ruined my life by preventing me from leaving the house and seeing Miguel!

-If you promise to never see him again, he can eliminate that first order. You can survive without him!

-I can't, I love him!

-That's complicated, I'll be in my room if you need me! She said leaving the room.

-Gracias Lola! She said as she buried her head in the pillow.

The next day, she would not leave her room at all, just lay in bed.

-... Mi hija, don't want to come to lunch? Jose said knocking at the door.

-I'm not hungry, leave me alone!

He sighed and said with a sad tone:

-Feliz cumpleaños!

At night, she went to the balcony of her room to watch the stars. Until she heard a noise and looked down, she recognized him climbing a ladder.

-Miguel?

-Happy birthday!

-But what are you doing here? What about our families?

-They're in the graveyard, I felt I had to come and see you!

-I feel the same! She said holding his hands.-But here out have a lot of lightning, you should come in!

-I don't think that's a good idea, your father would literally kill me right?

She gave the first laugh of the day and said:

-I agree, I just don't want you to get hurt!

-Don't worry, I'll be fine. But you can keep my guitar in there, I was going to play a serenade for you, but I realized that either I play, or I'm standing on the stairs!

She laughed and picked up the guitar, laying it on the bed. They talked, until she realized that the lightning was more frequent and closer to them still.

-Miguel, I'm scared!

-Never fear, beware!

He saw that they would be hit and pushed her away, causing the lightning to hit only him.

-Miguel! She screamed desperately down the stairs and holding the lifeless body in her arms.

Time skip:

On the same day he was veiled by the family, which she can not go to say goodbye to him for being a Gutierrez. Sonia approached to comfort her:

-It's gonna be okay, darling!

-No, I just wanted to say goodbye to him. It was my fault! She said hugging her aunt very strong .

-It was not your fault, he wanted to come visit you!

-To visiting me, so it was my fault, but I have to return the guitar to his family!

-Good luck not to be discharged from the wake! She said coming out of the room.

She watched the guitar and dropped 3 tears on it, then cleared them and prepared to touch her, which she learned at boarding school.

When she played the first chord, she felt a little strange, even more so when a skeleton appeared in front of her, she was frightened and fell to the ground.

-Well, summarizing the story ... Who are you?

-... I ask you that!

-I am Hector and I should talk to someone in his family, but I did not realize that neither of them could play the guitar!

-I know how to play and I played one last time before I went to Miguel's family, but what happened to him? He is fine?

-Summing up the story, he was not scheduled to die today so someone in the world of the living can get him into the world of the dead!

-... I go!

-You? But you're not from his family!

-I don't care, I love him and I can't leave mi amor like this!

-Ah, I understand, Miguel already ravaging hearts, but first, you have to commit suicide!

-Commit suicide?

-Yeah, get a knife in the kitchen, spikes in the thorax and "pum", goes to the world of the dead!

She thought long before, but took courage from where she didn't and took a knife in the kitchen going to the family's ofrenda. As she sat on the floor, she said before committing the mortal act:

-Only one thing, I can go back alive with him, right?

-Yes, the person who comes for him can come back alive!

-It was all I needed to know, stay calm Miguel, I'm coming! She said before thrusting the knife into her chest.

It was the biggest pain she had felt physically in her life until that day, but she smiled knowing she would find him again.

Meanwhile, Joseph was looking for her, but despaired to find her dead in the family's ofrenda with a knife nailed to the chest and a little trail of blood on the floor.

-Ana? Nooooo! He screamed and cried tooking her in his arms.


	4. IV

Ana opened her eyes and looked at her hands, seeing that she had become a skeleton. The receptionist of the newcomers helped her up and said:

-Welcome to the world of the dead!

-Thanks, but I need to find the ...

-I'm here, I'm here! Hector said breathlessly to her.

-Well, I thought I'd be lost here!

-Let's go!

They walked and she said looking everywhere:

-It's so beautiful here!

-Yes, in fact it is very beautiful, today here is a real mess because everyone will visit families in the world of the living!

-May I ask you a question?

-As many as you want, chamaca!

-Can I see my family, too?

-Yes!

-Do you and Papa manuel get along?

-After death, you have nothing more to forgive. He was and still is my best friend before Ernesto came into my life. We forget everything that happened in the past!

-Things in the living world are not the same, do you think they can help us end the war between our two families?

-One thing at a time, but let's see what we can do!

-Muchas, muchas gracias! She said hugging him.

-Ok chamaca! He said patting her head affectionately.

Finally they arrived where their 2 families were.

-Guys, look who's here!

-Ana! Alma, Manuel, Anita, Guadalupe, Juan, Lucia and Remédios said hugging her strongly.

-My family! She said smiling.-Mamá, it's you!

-Mi hijita! Remédios said hugging her again.-You look so beautiful!

-I'm not! She said putting her mother's hand on her face.

-Are you still down? Stop it and what are you doing here so early?

-I'll just say that I ... I'm in love!

-Mi hija in love? How cute mi amor!

-But he doesn't say anything to him, I want him to know at the right time!

-It's good to meet you all, but where's Miguel?

-Did anyone call me? He said going to them and finding her.

-Miguel! She said running to him and he turned her in his arms.-But what are you doing here? You have, or rather, had your whole life ahead of you. I thought someone from my family would come and get me!

-We'll still have it, I came to get you!

-Did you take your own life? By me?

-Yes, it's because I really like you ... An, as my friend. You it's also very special to me and I wouldn't let you die, not in life or in my memories!

-That thing of prohibiting relationships between our families is old, right? Anita said as Oscar hugged her.

-Yeah! She said as Felipe hugged her.

-Hey, wait, how if you guys born at different times? Nothing against!

-We were born at different times, but we died in equal ages! Anita said.

-Okay, but we need to get back to the living world!

-But how is it going to continue chaotic among our families?

-That's why I asked Hector and Papa Manuel!

-Yes darling?

-Can you help us show our families that we can live in peace?

-Sure, is not he mi amigo? He said putting his arm around Hector's neck.

-Yes, we can help you!

-So we took the opportunity to visit our families! Juan said.-I miss lying down to my Laura's side every night!

-She misses you too, we all, too, Papa Juan! She said hugging him.-Well, on the road, let's go, Mama Lúcia?

-Of course my dear!

When they left, they realized they were far away and would have to use the family tram. Upon entering, Hector said assuring them:

-With that, let's get to the land of the living quickly!

-Still, every minute counts, we have to be there until morning! Ana said and with that, when they reached another stop, the streetcar stopped.

-It was just what was missing! Coco said.

-Calm down, mi hija, it must be the gas that is over, let's buy more! Hector said.

-And how are we to get out of here, genius? Victoria said sarcastically.

Imelda whistled and Pepita reached them, she went up and said:

-All a board!

They went up on Alebrije and Imelda said:

-Come on, let's buy oil for the tram!

She flies and Ana said opening her arms feeling the wind in her face:

-That's so much fun!

-Yes, you right. Don't let that escape, Miguel! Coco whispered to him and he blushed.

Time skip:

When they return, they see a lass towing the tram.

-Hey, what are you doing? Ana said.

-Towing the tram, this is a forbidden parking spot!

-But he broke down here ...

-I don't believe stories!

-What can we give you to get the tram back? Hector said.

-100 pesos!

-100 pesos? This is a robbery, we should tow you, you'd better give this tram back to us before I take my shoe and stick it on your ...

-All right, my love, Ana takes it from here! Hector said hugging her.

-I lost my temper again!

-I love you anyway!

-Awww! She said kissing him on the cheek.

-So you're accepting a debit card? Ana said.

-Yes!

-It's in my purse ... That I'm in the living world, but if you release the tram, I'll give you the money later ...

-I don't think so, I'll close at midnight! She said putting the oil on the tram, though.

-And now? What do we do? Aunt Sofia said.

-I think we have to go home and get the money, but I think Pepita is tired of taking so many people on her back. Imelda said caressing her head.

-Maybe I found mine here! Ana said, whistling.

A bright creature appeared, looking like a mixture of whale and bird.

-I think it's her! Ana said caressing her.


	5. V

-It seems until she knows me ... Wait a minute ... Is it you, Delilah?  
-Who's Delilah? Miguel asked her.  
-It was my macaw that ran away from home, we rescued her when she was little, but one hour she flew out and never came back. We miss you so much Delilah, but we need your help to rescue our streetcar!  
She held out her wing and she said rising up in it:  
-Let's go guys!  
As she was much larger than Pepita for being half whale in the world of the dead, Pepita also got on board and rested.  
Time skip:  
When they were about to arrive, Ana turned to them and said:  
-Please ladies and gentlemen, keep your belts tight all the time until the moment of descent and have a great trip!  
Everyone laughed, until Delilah landed, causing everyone to push forward and Miguel fall under Ana. They smiled in shame and said at the same time:  
-Sorry, we talk at the same time. What is happening? All right, stop it!  
They were silent and then laughed.  
As soon as they got out of it, Delilah left and Ana did not quite understand why. When Imelda took the money, she asked as she left the house:  
-Ana, where's Delilah?  
-Holy crap, she's gone, what now?  
-You still have the strength to lead us, Pepita? Imelda asked.  
She spread her wings when they heard a crack coming from her wing.  
-Oh no, I think her wing has broken!  
-So she has to stay here, but what do we do? Now we do not have any type of transportation to go there, what we're going to do ...  
-Ana!  
-Yes?  
-It's going to be okay, repeat with me: "It's going to be okay"! Miguel said taking her by the shoulders.  
-It's gonna be okay!  
-Are you better?  
-Yes!  
-We have until morning, so we have to go fast. Which way is closer?  
-The skull forest! Tía Sofia said.  
-I know, is it because it has a skull shape? Ana asked.  
-No, it's because it's located inside the world of the dead!  
-Okay, but does anyone have a map to guide us in here?  
-Don't worry, I took the gps off the tram before it gets towed, with that, we will never get lost! Hector said unintentionally dropping the GPS into a small pond that was next to it.  
-It's over. Thank goodness we're brave!  
-Well, let's go. We have no other choice! Ana said walking into the forest.  
Time skip:  
After a while, Julio said:  
-Ana, can we stop? We are very tired!  
-But what if we don't get there in time and stay here forever?  
-If we stay here forever like skeletons, at least we'll have each other! Miguel said.  
-That's very sweet, but it's not very encouraging! She said sitting on a log that was lying there.  
-You know what helps me when I'm in a really bad situation? Like a math test coming up?  
-I know what this is, what?  
-I'll tell something to someone that I trust. Do you want to try?  
She smiled and said:  
-All right, you first!  
-Okay, it's not the first time I come here and I don't tell anyone!  
-As?  
-It's a long story, when we get back to the land of the living, alive, right?  
She laughed and he continued:  
-I'll tell you everything!  
-Okay, I'm so scared I can not get back because I've never given a presentation to anyone. How am I so afraid to do what I like?  
-I think you don't have to call fear, there's a phrase I saw in a movie since it said "Don't let fear stop you from doing what you love, you're going to lose your fear because you'll already be singing"!  
She gave another small smile and said,  
-That really helped. Gracias!  
-It's nothing!  
They looked into each other's eyes until they heard an "aaaawww" from behind.  
-An ... Can we continue Miguel?  
-Of course! He said getting embarrassed like her.  
They walk a little longer, until they find a giant bridge.  
-This is our passage to the world of the living! She said cheerfully.  
-This bridge needs some renovations, the wood doesn't look very strong! Guadalupe said.  
-We have no choice! She said slowly walking down the bridge, followed by all the others coming back.  
Until the wood behind Felipe that was the last of the queue broke with the others, then they had to run. Everyone passed, but Felipe hung. Ana took his hand and said,  
-Hold still. How can you be so heavy being skeletons?  
-Why do men have nipples?  
-I don't know!  
-So i don't know the answer to your question, either!  
She began to be dragged into the hole beneath the bridge, but Imelda grabbed her by the coat behind, the others were helping her pull them out:  
-Very well guys, pull on 3, 2,1!  
They pulled and managed to save them.  
-I think that's one of the biggest hot flashes we've ever had in our lives! She said smiling.-Let's go guys!  
They ran, until they reached the place to cross the bridge.  
-Our parents still should not have put our pictures in the ofrenda, we died today! Miguel said  
-So what do we do?  
-We already know! Hector and Manuel said at the same time.  
They picked up 2 petals and said,  
-Miguel!  
-Ana!  
-I give you my blessing!  
They held the petals and returned to the place where they died, like humans again. She looked at his hands and noticed that there was a huge scar on her chest, where she jammed the knife.  
Immediately she ran to the street where she found him and hugged him:  
-It's good to see you alive again!  
-Yes, having this here is better than being dead! He said showing the mark of lightning that stayed on his body.  
-Are you ready to face our family?  
-No, but let's go!  
-We're in this together! He said holding her hand.  
She smiled and said:  
-Okay, let's go!


	6. VI

The two families left their homes to visit the tombs, but the two realized that their graves had disappeared, they walked to the graveyard and seeing them together, Elena said in amazement walking to them:

-Miguel? How you ... Never mind, get away from this girl!

-I don't go out! He said hugging her.

Before she reached them, the dead relatives appeared before them, Coco stood in front of them and said:

-Don't you dare touch her!

-... But Mamá, she's a Gutierrez!

-Doesn't matter, I'm your mother and you're going to listen to me. Look at Miguel, you guys owe his life to this girl who rescued him from the world of the dead. You guys should thank her and not take her away from him, because they like each other very much!

Hector said hugging Manuel:

-I think that this war went too far causing them to die, no more fighting. Forgive us, isn't it, mi amigo?

-Yes, Hector was always my best friend!

-You too Manuel, everyone forgiving each other!

The two grandmothers of the two hug each other and Laura said:

-Sin más ódio, Elena?

-Sin más ódio, Laura!

-Can we go back to the Land of the Dead knowing our families are well again? Hector asked.

-Sí! Enrique and Jose said hugging each other.

Suddenly, they become invisible to the eyes of the living again.

-Mama, Papa, I want to introduce someone very special to me, this is Ana! Miguel said introducing her to her parents.

-No doubt she's very special! Enrique said.

-Nice to meet you! She said shyly.

Socorro began to move and Luisa said:

-I think she wants your lap!

Really? She said as Luisa put the baby on her lap.

-That's my hermanita Socorro, I think she liked you!

-Aww me too, I always wanted to have a little brother, but my mother left us ahead of time!

-Now you have it! Luisa said putting her hand under her shoulder.

-Wow... Muchas gracias! She said hugging the little one much stronger.

-Okay, now it's time to celebrate! Elena said hugging Ana.

Everyone walked toward the Rivera's house and Miguel reached out to her. She clasped her hand in his and followed her families, who after many years became one family again.

The next day, he went to her house to go to school, Jose answered the door and said:

-Ah, es tu chamaco!

-Good morning Señor José, Ana is ready to go to school?

-It's almost, but before you go, I want to have a little chat with you!

-Of course!

-So, what are your plans for life?Parents always talk about this!

-Well, I want to be a great musician as my great-great-grandfather was, but most of all, I want a life with Ana!

-Are you sure?

-Yes!

-Everyone says that at first!

-But I'm not like that!

-I believe!

Really?

-Yes!

-Stop scaring him dad, hello! She said leaving the house.

She came over to kiss him, but her father said:

-"cough" I'm here "cough"!

She then kissed him on the cheek and said

-Let's go to school, bye, dad, I love you!

-Love you too! He yelled back into the house again.

-Ready for the big day of the play?

-Yes!

Time skip:

They straighten up and she said looking behind a crack in the curtain:

-Full house today. I'm so nervous!

-It's just nervousness to debut, every artist has this in their first performance, I also had. You can face this, right?

-I think not Miguel, let's go home, okay?

-We rehearsed all these months to give up at this point in the championship? I'll always be by your side, okay?

-OK!

-And I have something special to give you!

-What is?

-You will see! He said going behind the theater and coming back with a white guitar with colorful flowers painted on it, it was the most beautiful guitar she had ever seen in her life.

-Wow, it's so beautiful. It's for me?

-Yes! He said delivering into her hands.

-Gracias, Miguel!

-It's for you to remember that the music and of course, I, will always follow you on your journey to your dreams!

(Fact for those who do not know: Hector's white guitar, now Miguel's, was a wedding gift from Imelda).

She smiled and hugged him, the teacher went to them and said,

-I didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment, but to your places the curtains will already open!

-OK! They said going to their seats.

When the play began, Abuellita Elena shouted:

-Hi Miguel, Hi Ana, you guys are so talented!

They waved and the play went on. In the end, the teacher passed a microphone to Ana who said taking her new guitar:

-This song that I'm going to sing, I composed and dedicate to the most beautiful and most generous boy I know. And for whom I'm in love, Miguel, I love you very much!

Everyone shouted loudly, she knelt down and began to sing:

No soy perfecta, pero i love you (3x)

No soy tan linda, pero i love you (3x)

Recuerdo quando nos encontramos por primera vez

Sólo pude pensar quando iba a ser la segunda vez

No controlaba mis proprios latidos 

Me encantó con las estrellas en tu mirada

Ya te das cuenta de que estoy tan apasionada?

No te tiro de mi cabeza espero mucho que no me desprecia

La solución se, está muy claro

És solo tenerte siempre a mi lado

Tengo defectos, pero i love you (3x)

Soy un poco loca, pero i love you (3x)

 

He hugged her and said:

-I love you too!

Everyone in the audience applauded again and she said realizing that their faces were approaching:

-Do you think it's a good time for this?

-I think it's the perfect time!

She smiled and Rosa, realizing what they were going to do, closed the curtains. Everyone was disappointed and she said looking at Lola who was looking at her with her arms folded:

-What was?

Behind the curtains:

-Did you even make this beautiful song for me?

-Of course, I swim to China for you! She said holding his hands.

-Since the day I met you, I wanted to ask you something!

-What? She said with a big smile knowing what he would ask her exactly.

-I want to ask you if you want ...

Before he finished the sentence, the other actors in the play going to them and one of the girls said:

-Ana, this song was so romantic!

-I'll ask you later! He said blushing his cheeks.


	7. XII

A few months later ...

Ana slept, but she woke up to hear a melody of "La cucaracha". When she opened the bedroom curtains, she saw a van.

-Buenos dias, mi amor! Miguel shouted from below.

-Good morning too, mi amor. But what is happening?

-We wanted to surprise you, let's go to Acapulco! Elena told her.

-But Doña Luisa and Don Enrique, you two aren't going with us?

-Somebody has to stay to take care of the shoe store and we've already told you that you have to call me just for Luisa! Luisa said.

-Fine, whatever you want. And you Abel?

-I have to keep an eye on the shoe store too, although I really want to travel and get to know Acapulco! He said, starting to whimper.

-You can stay in my place! Laura said.

-Really Abuelita? Ana asked.

-Sí, they can teach me how to make shoes and I've already traveled to Acapulco, not him. Have fun! She said coming out of the van.

-Wait till I get down! She said quickly changing her clothes and down to her grandmother, giving her a big hug.

-Gracias! She and Abel said as they hugged her.

-Okay niños, go before I lose my temper!

-But I didn't even pack my bags! Ana said.

-I arranged it for you! Lola screamed inside the van.

-Okay then! Ana said as she, Miguel and Abel entered the van with their two families together.

After a while driving ...

-Don Jose, are we coming? Miguel asked.

-I think we'll stay a good time inside the van, Miguel, Acapulco is a bit far from Santa Cecilia!

-So who wants to listen to a song?

-I want! Carmen said and everyone agreed, but he was having trouble picking up the guitar inside the van.

After singing and playing as many songs as possible, they all got bored again. Socorro started to cry.

-What was Socorro? Abuellita asked.

-I want to be with Ana!

-Awww! Ana said putting her hands on her chest.

-Hold this child, Ana! Elena said putting the little girl of almost 3 years in her arms.

-Abuelita Elena, I have many distant cousins, I know how to hold babies, no te preocupas!

Abel took the body of the Socorro doll without his head and turned to his sister.

-I'll tear your head off while you sleep!

-Stay away from me, you nag! Rosa said.

-Abel you idiot, leave her alone! Ana said.

-Okay I leave her alone, but the doll will not let!

-Stop that confusion back there! Joseph ordered.

-No Abel, change seats with me now! Carmen said.

They tried to change seats, causing more confusion.

-I'm stuck! He said staying upside down in the van.

-Abel, you have the smile of your mom! Berto said.

Time skip:

The police stopped them.

-Hey guard, how are you? Any problems with our van?

-No problem, I just realized that the van is very heavy and now I can see why!

-I don't believe, excuse me, Mr. Guard, hi, let me understand straight: Did you call your siren and make us stop to call me fat? Carmen asked.

-Of course not, Madame!

-What a madam, don't call me madam, I'm an American citizen, and as an American citizen I have the right to weigh how much I want to weigh. You don't have a wife because you do not know how to talk to a woman!

-Mi amor, calm down ...

Shut your mouth, you silly. I should be defending my honor, Berto, instead of flattering this little guard. I don't want to talk to you anymore! She said closing the window.

-Señor, are you in defense condition 1? He asked Joseph.

-3! He and Berto both said at the same time.

-Good luck, you're free! He said returning to the police car.

Time skip:

-I'm hungry! Benny said.

-Where did that raw lamb end up? Ana asked.

-We ate everything, there's nothing left! Miguel said.

-Was it delicious, mi amor?

-Yes, we wanted you to have more!

-Stop it, look what I found on the side of the road! She said showing what they threw out the window.

-Okay, can we stop somewhere to eat, Don José? Miguel asked.

-Of course! He said stopping in front of a drive thru.

-You guys can make the request!

They made the requests and when they were paying, José commented with the attendant:

-Look, you'd better fix the speaker "because your voice is coming out like this"!

-L'll talk to the manager! He said putting a small box around his neck, which gave him a strange voice.-But the potato is missing!

-But here's "Chip's chips"!

-Yes, and what did you want it to be missing? Hamburger?


	8. VIII

After passing through the drive thru, José said:

-And the surprises have barely begun, before arriving in Acapulco, let's get on a ship!

-We? What did we do to deserve such luxury? Carmen asked.

-Nothing, I just want to celebrate that our families are well again!

When they reached the ship's quarters, Rosa began to get dizzy.

-I think I'll call Raul again! She said going to the bathroom to vomit.

Miguel and Ana laughed and she asked:

-Is having fun?

-Every day with you is fun!

They smiled when the door was broken into by criminals. He pushed her to the corner of the ship and entered, Jose realized and was silent hiding behind them.

-We need to hide here, but I think you're going to tell the police, right? The candle with a gun in his hand said.

-No, I will not tell you anything I swear! He begged to her not to shoot him.

-I will not trust you, so you'll have to jump off the ship!

-Jumps off the ship?

-Or jumps off the ship, or is shot, the choice is yours!

-It's ok! He said walking to the edge of the ship and jumped to the other side releasing a tear of sadness.

José saw that it was time to act and took the old woman, pulling out her gun and pointing at her.

He almost fell off the ship if Ana had not held him by the coat. She hugged him and said:

-I will not lose you again!

-No más! He said holding her tighter.

Time skip:

After it was over, Enrique called to José:

-Hey mi amigo!

-Hey mi amigo, how are you, Luisa and my mamá?

-Well, our house is infested with termite!

-Termites? How horrible, you all can stay in my house, there are rooms left!

-Is not it going to be a lot of abuse?

-Of course not, they'll have to stay for how long?

-About 3 months!

-You can go there, it's all right!

-Muchas gracias, I don't know how to thank you!

-You're welcome!

-Have you arrived in Acapulco yet?

-No, we're still on the ship!

-So good trip to you!

-Graccias, see you later!

-Up until!

He hung up and communicated to them.

-Miguel can stay in my room! Ana said.

-Of course not, Ana Maria! José said.

-Okay, so how about we be roommates for a while, Rosa?

-I would love to! She said hugging Ana.

Time skip:

Arriving in Acapulco, Miguel admired everything around and said:

-It's much more beautiful than the photos I saw on the internet!

-You did not see anything my love, say "enjoying Acapulco"! She said about to take a picture.

-Enjoying Acapulco! He said and she took the picture.

Arriving at the hotel:

-What did you think of the hotel, Socorro? Ana asked her.

-He's bigger than the school giraffe!

-Okay, come on!

She tried to get through the door, but it was a revolving door, then went back to the exit:

-I didn't know the hotel in here is identical as it's out there!

-But you did not even come in, come on I'll help you! Miguel said taking the little girl in her lap and entering the hotel.

Time skip:

At the pool, Socorro slipped and fell into the pool, no one cared because she had had swimming lessons since she was 1 year old. After a while, Ana began to wake up:

-Miguel, Miguel a Socorro has not left the water yet!

They knelt down calling for her name, she approached them and asked,

-What are you doing?

-My sister has not left the water yet! He said jumping in the water, but regretting to see that she was not in the water.

At night, Abel and Rosa went to see the sights, Abuelita, Franco, Beto and Carmen left to celebrate their wedding anniversaries while leaving the twins and Socorro with Ana and Miguel.

-Wants to know? This is cool, so we train for the future! Ana said giving bottle to Socorro.

-Do you want so many children like that?

-Only three, but we didn't decide the names!

-I like Hector!

-If is a boy, have my great-great-grandfather's name!

-Hector Manuel! They both said at the same time and then laughed.

-But what if it was a girl? She asked.

-I like Imelda!

-And I want my mother's name, but Imelda Remédios didn't match much!

-Let's find a way later, how is my grandparents's date?

-It must be cool and romantic!

At the restaurant:

-They want me to fill my belly with this little thing of nothing? Elena complained.

-Mi amor, food in chic restaurants are small like this! Franco said.

-But I don't like! She said crossing her arms.

Meanwhile, the tour guide said:

-That tree was the greatest patrimony of the king of all this place!

-Why? Rosa asked.

-Because he loved this tree and made a decree so that no one would knock it down!

-Why?

-Because he wanted to!

-Why did he wanted to?

-From here, no one else talks until the tour ends!

-Why?

-... Because yes! The tour guide said trying to keep in control.


	9. Amor verdadero nos une por siempre - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-series about how I think it was the first time Hector and Imelda met and fell in love.

In the year 1915, Hector and Manuel were always friends, when Hector was 2 and Manuel was 4. At the plaza's mariachis, Hector told his friend picking up his old guitar:

-There are a lot of people in the square today, I'll ask if I can play!

-Go on, you do not drop that guitar, not even sleep!

They both laughed. On the other side was Imelda and her friend Alma (Ana's great-great-grandmother).

-Why do not you go up to that bandstand and sing?" Your voice is so beautiful! She suggested her friend.

-I don't think so, Alma, I just came to watch people play and sing! She replied by crossing her arms.

Manuel watched her for a while.

-Look, my friend, that girl is beautiful, right? He said turning Hector's eyes toward her, who was also dazzled.

-Yes very pretty!

-But you can go looking out, she's my future wife!

-Okay!

Meanwhile, a man tried to talk to her:

-Hola, pedazo de mal camino!

-What did you call me? She asked as she furiously grabbed him by the collar of his blouse.

-Nothing señorita. Calm down...

-Well, I'll tell you something: Call me that again, or anything, speak to me or even look at me, you'll meet the real Imelda. Do you want to meet the real Imelda?

-No, have mercy on my soul!

She released him and he immediately disappeared from the sight of her eyes faster than lightning.

-Melda, you have to relax. Hey, my friend Imelda wants to sing! Alma shouted at the man in the bandstand.

-No, Alma, I don't want to! She said trying to hide in the crowd.

-She's a little shy people, let's encourage her. Sing sings

Everyone in the square repeated for her to sing, until she had no choice and went up to the bandstand, singing shyly and bass like a mouse.

Hector approached her and accompanied her with the guitar, feeling a little more encouraged, she let out her voice and surprised them all.

At that moment, he found himself even more dazzled by her and worried that it would become love, because he could threaten his friendship with Manuel. When she finished, the crowd applauded her standing, she got down from the bandstand and Manuel went to introduce himself to her:

-You have such a beautiful voice, señorita, if you will allow me to introduce myself, I am Manuel Gutierrez! He said politely bowing.

-Hello, Imelda!

-Hey Manuel! Hector approached them.

-I've seen you playing your guitar when I arrived in town with my dad and my brothers! She said recognizing him.

-I also saw you, if I may say so, you are very beautiful! He praised her.

-Gracias! She smiled, blushing her cheeks.

Manuel noted their interaction and asked her:

-How old are you, Imelda?

-16 and you two? She asked.

-I'm 15, but I look like I'm 20, right? Hector said.

-No not a bit! She said with a laugh.

-I'm 17, but I look like I'm 18! Manuel said.

-But it's the age you will have next year, I presume!

-You are so clever! He praised her.

-Hey, Imelda, you went very well ... Alma said coming up to her and saw Manuel.-Who's your friend?

-Manuel. Nice to meet you, miss! He said kissing her hand.

Time skip:

At night, Hector's mother asked him:

-What happened, mijo? You look more thoughtful than usual!

-Nothing happened, Mamá! He continued to look at the horizon through the window of his room.

-I know there's something bothering you I'm your mother and I've known you since the day I met you. You can tell me what happens!

He gave a long sigh and spoke to his mother:

-Do you know that girl who moved home from here these days?

-Yes, that girl is really pretty. The man who wins her heart will be very lucky!

-So Manuel told me today that he likes her very much. But I...

-Are you in love with her?

-I don't know, whenever I see her my heart races and I can not get her out of my head at all!

-They are the symptoms of a person in love, my son is loving!

-But I don't know what to do, I want to stay with her, but Manuel can stop being my best friend!

-I don't know what to do to help you, but if you want some advice, listen to what your heart says! She advised him.

-He says I should stay with her ... Because I love her!

-Get ready for his fury!

-I can deal with him later, we're best friends and I think it's going to be easy! He said getting up.

-Where are you going?

-Go to sleep, buenas noches, Mamá!

-Buenas noches mijo!

Meanwhile at Imelda's house, her father was celebrating her 60th birthday. She yawned and told her younger brothers (pretend that when she was 16, the Oscar and Felipe had 12):

-Oscar, Felipe, let's go to sleep!

-Still good, I'm very sleepy! Felipe said up the stairs with the siblings.

-Are you going to sleep so early, mijos? Their father asked.

-Actually it's not even a little early, Papá, it's precisely 1 in the morning, 13 minutes and 3, 4 seconds now! Oscar said looking at the watch in the wall.

-Okay you guys can go to sleep, buenas noches mis angeles!

-Buenas noches! All three said at the same time.

She put her brothers to sleep and always in her room, she talked to her parrot. He didn't have the capacity to answer her, but even so she was relieved to tell everything to him:

-Honestly, Loro, I can't decide who I love. But everyone says that the heart is the answer to everything. Hi, my heart, answer!

Her heart was beating harder when she thought of Hector, he was the arrow where her heart was pointing. She smiled.

-I already know the answer!


	10. Amor verdadero nos une por siempre - Part 2

The next day, it was Dia de los muertos, Hector did not care much about that day, because the only person he knew in his family was his mother and she wasn't dead.

The first thing he wanted to do when he woke up after combing his hair and brushing his hair was to speak to Imelda. After dreaming of seeing her in a long white dress, he concluded that he was in love.

-Mamá, I'm going to speak to Imelda!

-Are not you hungry? She asked.

-No, I'll come back for lunch! He said running away from home and saw Imelda throwing petals of those flowers I will never get to pronounce the right name on the floor.

-Am ... Hola! He greeted her.

-Hola! She said putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.-So, what brings you here?

-I wanted to know if you would like to walk with me!

-Sure, why not? Wait till I spread all the petals!

When she finished spreading the petals on the floor, she placed the basket on top of a small bench in front of her house and took his hand.  
They both felt a shock and shiver as they clasped their hands together.

-...Where will we go?

-I want to show you a lake around here!

-Is there a lake in Santa Cecilia? She asked in surprise.

-Few people know he exists, one of them is me, you promise not to tell anyone?

-I promise!

The two walked, while everyone looked at them for holding hands.  
Everyone's looking at us! He whispered to her.

-I don't care about them! She answered, not changing her serious expression as she walked.

Arriving in a tunnel, she said for fear of going through it:

-When I got here, I learned that this tunnel can be cursed!

-Those stories that people invent: Never believe in them otherwise you will be afraid of everything here, the tip is! He said walking down the tunnel.

-I'll keep this on my list of facts! She laughed as she walked through the tunnel.

Arriving at the end of the tunnel, she knelt down and saw the lake, which had a very crystalline water, around it, had small frogs, some small fish in the water as butterflies flew under the flowers that were around the lake.

-This place is very beautiful!

-Not as much as you! He let it go, but then he regretted it.

-What?

-Nothing! He said blushing.

She smiled and said:

-I should have hired you to play my Quinceañera!

-Can you sing and dance?

-I am a mujer of many talents, you don't even know the half, chamaco!

-If I play with my guitar, do you dance?

-I think not!

-Come on, I want to see. Pleeease! He insisted.

-Okay! She said getting up, holding the ends of her skirt and dancing, until she slipped on a rock and fell into the lake.

-Imelda, are you okay? He asked holding her hand and helping her up.

-I'm fine, just a little wet! She said, wiping the excess water off her face.

He took a handkerchief and wiped her face. At that moment, their eyes met and he asked:

-Have you always had these gold spots in your eyes?

-I ask you the same thing! She replied with a smile.

At that moment, the faces approached, but his nose didn't allow them to get closer. They both laughed, then bowed their heads a little and pressed their lips to each other. Until they parted, when they heard applause and someone said:

-Hermoso, que hermoso huh? "Creating a broken heart", is the name of your love story! Manuel said.

-Manuel ... Hector tried to speak to him, but he cut him off.

-What friend you are, Hector, did you know that I liked her and still do that? How long have you been together?

-Amigo, I can explain ...

-You're not my friend, you're a fake and traitor. That's what you are! He said leaving.

-I'll go after him! He warned Imelda.

-You can go, i'll waiting here! She assured him.

-Manuel wait, please, we need to talk! He said running and grabbed his arm. 

-We didn't want to hurt you!

-Is it serious, Hector? How good you guys are!

-Manuel I really love Imelda and she likes me too, what could we do?

-I don't know, but I liked her first and what did you do? Conquered her!

-You said first, but I also fell in love with her from the beginning, I didn't do anything on purpose, things just happened!

-Okay, but nothing you tell me will make me believe you, you're still the same traitor and want to know? Our families are enemies from that moment on, our friendship is over! He said leaving, trying his best to hold back the tears.

He went back to the lake, where Imelda was, she got up from a stone where she was waiting and asked:

-You solved things with him?

Hector hugged her and wept.

-I lost my best friend, Manuel and I always stay together under any circumstances, but that's over forever!

-Forever is long time, you and he will still be best friends again, you will see! She said, wiping his tears and trying to be as optimistic as possible. -Even if it's after a day, a year, a decade, even after death, I promise, you and Manuel will come back to be best friends! She said hugging him again.

-At least I have you! He gave a small smile and hugging her back.


	11. IX

When it arrived at 9 o'clock in the evening, Miguel said taking his guitar:

-Very well children, time to go to sleep!

-But we're not sleepy, we're very excited! Benny said jumping on the couch.

-Nothing like that, time to go to bed! Ana said putting him on the bed that he shared with his twin brother and Socorro.-Now a lullaby. Any request for tonight, señorita y caballeros? She asked, picking up her flowery guitar.

-Remember me! All three said at the same time.

-Your wishes are an order, Miguel accompanies me!

-Of course! He said taking his guitar and sitting next to it, and played and sang together harmoniously.

By the end of the song, the children were already in the dream world. They tiptoed to the door, extinguished the light, and left.

-Let's watch El Chavo del Ocho's marathon! She whispered.

-Cool!

Time skip:

When they reached the room and found the two sleeping hand in hand while still passing the marathon on television.

-Aww poor little ones, sleeping early. 

The children must have given a lot of work to them! Abuelita said.

-Do you think we should wake them up to bed? Rosa asked her mother.

-No, they look so cute and comfortable like this! She answered.

-It's good he does not get used to it! José said.

Everyone laughed low not to wake them. Carmen put a blanket under them, Jose turned off the television and everyone went to sleep.

The next day the children woke them up jumping on the couch.  
-Well, we're up! Miguel said scratching his eyes.

-Yes, but when I wake up against my will I become a monster that attacks little children with love! Ana said catching Socorro and tickling her.

Time skip:

Rosa goes to Berto.

-What was Rosa? He asked.

Abel pulled my hair!

-And why did he pull your hair?

-Because I laughed at him!

-And why did you laugh at him?

-Because he wanted to tan!

-And?

-But he did it without taking off his diving glasses and you know what happened?

He walked up to his father and sister with his body all tanned, except in the part of the eyes. Berto and Rosa laughed together. Then as he paced the pool, Abel furtively followed her and knocked her down.

-Geronimo! Miguel screamed jumping from the trampoline to the pool.

Time skip:

On the beach, everyone watched the sunset.

-The sunsets have never been so beautiful, because I'm on your side! Ana said.

-Yes, the Caribbeans must be envious of us! Miguel answered her.

The two of them looked at each other affectionately before approaching their faces, but Joseph interrupted them with a cough.

-Papá, it was my moment. I don't care anymore! She said taking his face and kissing him.

-It's not fault of mine, I'm not involved at all with that decision! Miguel said blushing.

Everyone laughed together at his reaction.

-Love you very much! She said.

-Love you too! He said doing boop on her nose.

1 year later...

Now 18, she prepared to go to university, but she was in a city a little far, so she had to go and live in the city with Soledad.

-Are you going to be all right there? Miguel asked her, dropping many tears through her eyes just thinking she would be far away from her.

-You know I'll never be well away from you! She said caressing his face with her left hand.-We'll see each other soon, I promise ... Don't cry or I'll start crying too, I'll call you to say I love you every day! She said kissing him on the forehead as tears came down as well.  
After saying goodbye to all the two families, she got into Soledad's car.

-See you soon, I love you all very much!

-We love you, too! Everyone said.  
Time skip:

Arriving at the apartment the two of them would share, her cell phone rang. It was a call from his father:

-Hi Papá, I already miss you all!

-Us too! She heard everyone talking in the background.

She laughed and the phone was passed to Miguel:

-Hi mi amor, did you arrived well in the capital?

-Yes, Soledad and I arrived well, I'm already full of homesickness, especially of you!

-Me too amor, I don't know if I can live without you!

-Me too, but everything will be fine, you'll see!

After talking for 2 minutes, she said:

-Well, I'm going to need to turn it off because otherwise my credits will end, I really love you!

-I love you more!

-I love you much, much, much more! She said closing the call.

She put her head under her best friend and Soledad comforted her.

1 week later ...

Upon returning from the university, entering the entrance hall:

-Surprise! Miguel and José said at the same time.

-Miguel, Papá, what are you doing here? She asked as she hugged them with the greatest joy in the world.

-We came to visit you, do you think I could have stayed for more than a week without seeing you? Miguel said holding her again.

-How's the university, mija? José asked.

-Keep going!

-Okay, let's forget this because today is Friday, let's have an ice cream?

-You pay? Soledad asked.

-Yes!

-So what are we still doing here?

Everyone laughed as they left the apartment.


	12. X

As the four of them walked toward the ice cream parlor, 2 drunken men got into a car, the driver said to his friend:

-Let's detonate the streets of Mexico?

-Let's detonate the streets of Mexico! He replied.

He started, and the car was zigzagged, as neither was sober. Meanwhile, Jose, Miguel, Soledad and Ana crossed the street at the sign closed by the pedestrian strip.

Ana was the last to pass, when she reached the middle of the track, saw the yellow car coming towards her and froze with fear.

-Ana, watch out! Jose screamed, pushing his daughter to the curb and being run over in her place.  
She got up and desperately took him in her arms.

-Papá, no ... Wake up, Papá, please, I need you Papá ... She cried.

-We have to go to the hospital now! Miguel said.

Time skip:

In the hospital, she called the families, who immediately went to wait there with Miguel and Ana, for news of José, until Carlos, Sonia, Lola and Tiago, who lived in the family beach house, were very worried.

Finally, after they had waited so long, that the seconds seemed like hours, the doctor went to them:

-José Gutiérrez's relatives?

-Here, Doctor, can I see my dad?Ana asked for it.

-Your dad's condition is very delicate because of the blow he received in the head. Visits should be brief and only one person at a time, for a few minutes!

-I can go in and talk to him, I'm his mom! Laura asked.

-Yes, you can go for 5 minutes!

Laura ran like lightning into her son's bedroom.

-You are the most same to me, you have given me so many joys and you will still give me, when you are a abuelo for the first time!

-Abuelo? Is Ana pregnant?

-No, I'm talking about the future in a couple of years. Get well soon for her graduation party ...

Though he wanted to, he knew that his time on earth was ending. He believed in the world of the dead, so he was sad to leave his daughter and all his family and dear friends and, at the same time, happy because he would finally find Remedios again, he never stopped loving her, even after her death.

-Where's Ana? I want to see her, call her Mamá!

-You love your daughter right?

-Despite all those years neglecting her, I love her more than my own life!

-I see, you've been run over in her place, you're more than worthy of all the love in the world, mi hijo. Ana loves you very much!

-And I ... I love her too!

He closed his eyes and the noise of the device beside the bed was constant, Laura despaired.

-José? José! She ran down the hall.-Doctor, a doctor!

Several doctors rushed to Jose's room.

-What happened, Mama? Carlos asked.

-He doesn't answer me anymore!

-Let me through! Ana tried to reach her father, Miguel hugged her and with that, she calm down.

-What happened there? Lola asked.

-A noise, I don't know! She said starting to burst into tears.

The nurse left and Ana spoke with her:  
-Nurse, please I want to see my dad, please I beg you, I want to see my dad! She knelt down.

-Ana, calm down! Lola said lifting her.

The doctor responsible for him left:

I'm sorry, but your dad didn't resist, he died!

-No! She screamed.

She finally felt a pain stronger than the stab she gave the heart, emotional wounds are much harder to heal than the physical ones.

She refused to believe that her dad was gone, just like her mom.

-Doctor, say it's not true, my dad can't be dead!

-Calm down, everything will be fine, mi amor! Miguel comforted her.

-No, nothing's going to be all right, Miguel, I couldn't even say goodbye to my dad, I want to see him, let me in! She said again trying to get into the room, when she felt her head lighter, everything turned and fainted.

Meanwhile, in the world of the dead, he arrived at the reception.

-Welcome to the world of the dead! The receptionist received him.

-Gracias, I'd like to know where the Gutiérrez family's home is!

-Jose? Is that you?

He listened to his wife's familiar and sweet voice and immediately turned his head toward her.

-Remedios! He ran towards her and hugged her tightly, a hug that wanted to make up for 13 years of separation.-How i missed you!

-It was also very distressing to look at you without being able to hug you and give you all my love!

She leaned her forehead against his and heard applause from behind them. They held hands and all the family received him warmly.

Time skip:

When Ana woke up, Miguel had his head resting beside her.

-Miguel?

He raised his head immediately.

-Hi mi amor, woke up? Are you feeling better?

-I think so, what happened?

-You fainted, will you be okay?

-... No, I'll not!

-Everything will be fine. I'm sure!

-First was my mamá, now my papá. I don't want to be alone!

-You'll never be alone, there's still Laura, Lola, Tiago, Sonia, Carlos and my family and me. You'll never be alone!

-I want to go!

-All right, the doctor has already released you to return to your apartment!

-No, I want to go back to Santa Cecilia where my father wanted to be buried!

-You can count on our support, but what about the University?

-Nothing of that matters now, just stay with my family! She said trying to get up but couldn't.-What happened?

-What was?

-My legs...


	13. XI

-What happened to your legs? He asked worried because she looked very desperate.

-I cann't move them, this can not happen, I can't be invalid ... She said trying to get up, but eventually fell out of bed.

Miguel tried to help her, but she was very agitated. He called the Doctor and along with 3 other nurses, he anesthetized her to calm her and she slept.

After she calmed down, he talked to the Doctor about what happened to her:

-So a therapy can not help her walk again?

-No. We had x-rays of her legs and she has no problem, it's more of a psychological trauma because she lost her dad. She can walk again if she want!

-I hope so, she looked so sad because she could not walk and I hate to see her sad!

-You really like her right? The doctor asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

-I want her more than anything in my life! He smiled.

2 hours later...

The doctor reported that she had agreed.

-Can we visit her? Lola asked.

-Yes, but only 2 people at a time!

-Come on you and me, Abuelita! Lola said.

-Okay! Laura nodded, and they walked into the bedroom to see Ana.

-Are you okay, mi cielito? Laura asked hugging her.

-I'm great, but not my legs! She laughed.

-That's one of the things I admire most in you, cousin, even in the most tragic situations, you never take that beautiful smile off your face!

-I have to laugh to not cry!

The three of them laughed.

-They said you can go home now!

-I really want to leave!

-As soon as possible we'll take you back to your college apartment! Laura said.

-I want to go back to Santa Cecilia!

-But what about your University? Lola asked.

-The family comes first! She simply answered.

They both smiled and Miguel entered the room.

-Ready to go back to Santa Cecilia?

-I was born ready! She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to lift her as if he were a bride.

-What are you doing? She laughed.

-Trying to take you in the arms of the romantic movies!

-Is not it better to take me in the wheelchair? I may be short, but I'm not that light!

-How silly, everything to my only ... And true ... Love!

He could not bear to carry her and put her back on the bed.

-I'll get the wheelchair!

After a few days Lola helped her dress in black for Joseph's funeral. When his coffin was placed in the grave, she kissed a rose and threw it on the coffin.

Laura hugged her and said:

-We'll miss him a lot, but we'll always be together!

-And they can always count on us! Luisa said putting her hand on her shoulder.

-Gracias, I love you guys so much!

-We love you too! Everyone said and hugged her all together.

After that day, Sonia, Carlos, Lola and Tiago began to visit the house where they lived in Santa Cecilia more often. When the week ended and Saturday came, the phone rang and Sonia answered:

-Hello?

-Hi, could we talk to Señorita Ana?

-Okay, I'll give it to her!

-Gracias!

She went into the room where Ana wrote songs in her little song journal, an emotional artifact for her because it was her mother's.

-Anna, call you!

-Gracias Tia Sonia! She said taking the phone.-Hello, this is Ana, who wants to talk to me?

-Hello, here is the manager of Musica y Magia!

-One of the biggest music records in Mexico?

-Sí, we saw a video of you on the internet and we saw that you and your musical partner have a bright future in the music ahead and we wanted to know if you would like to come and talk tomorrow at 5 o'clock or when you guys are available!

Her eyes flashed and she smiled broadly.

-Of course we can go there tomorrow!

-We're waiting for you guys, bye!

-Bye! She hung up the phone.

-Hey guys! She shouted happily.

Everyone rushed over to her, thinking she'd fallen out of the wheelchair.

-What was, Ana? Carlos asked.

-You guys will not believe, the biggest music recorder in Mexico wants to hire me!

Everyone was unresponsive.

-What happened? Why are not you celebrating?

-Look down! Tiago said.

She looked down and found herself standing in the wheelchair. With surprise, she sat down again.

Laura went to the Rivera's house and shouted:

-Ana is walking again!

-What? Walking again? Miguel said running back to their house.

As they entered, he took her hands and said:

-Try again!

She stood looking at her legs, taking small steps. He released her hands and she walked alone.

-I can walk, I can walk! She screamed as she hugged him.

-Yes you can! He hugged her tight.

-We have to celebrate! Laura screamed with joy.


	14. XII

1 year later ...

Rosa turned on the radio and began to play the song Ana composed for Miguel:

-Look Ana, it's your song playing on the radio!

-I'm happy to play for the world, but this song belongs to Miguel. I put everything I feel for him into the song so it's very special, like Remember me. Do you think I can show him?

-Of course, we can go soon! She answered.

-Okay, hey my love! She called him.

-Yes, amorcito? Miguel asked, drawing attention from the music he was composing.

-I have a surprise for you!

-Surprise? Which is?

-If I told you, it would not be surprising, would it? She said putting a sash in his eyes.-Come with me! She said leading him by the hands.

-Okay, just don't let me tip over on a cactus!

-Okay! She laughed as she continued to guide him through her hands.

They walked, until they came to a place.

-Can I open my eyes now? He asked.

-Yes, you can open your beautiful eyes!

He withdrew the track from his eyes and found himself inside a music recording studio.

-... But are not we going to record the songs on the music record? He asked.

-No, I talked to them and they told me that I could set up a recording studio for us here, create, produce the songs and take to the music record, did you like it?

-Did I like it? I loved! He replied taking her in his arms.-But I love you more, Ana!

-I love you much, much, much more! She replied kissing him on the forehead.

-No, I love you more and how we are together and we love each other ... Ana María Del Castillo Gutierrez ... He said, kneeling.

-Yes? She asked, already knowing what he was going to say and getting excited.

-Will you marry me?

Her eyes shone inexplicably.

-Yes I do. But...

-"But" what?

-You're only 16, so we'll need your parents' permission if we want to get married!

-Let's get their permission, I promise. Most important of all, you accepted my request! He hugged her.

Their two families came into the studio applauding.

-I'm going to organize the wedding party! Rosa said.

-I would not trust that role to anyone else! Ana hugged her.

-Mama, Papa, I need to talk to you about ... He said before being cut off.

-Don't worry cielito, we'll give you the authorization. May the two of you be happy forever and congratulations! Luisa said hugging Ana.

-Gracias, Doña Luisa! She replied.

In the world of the dead, they discovered the marriage and wanted to see it very closely, but as everyone knows, they can only visit the world of living in the Día de los muertos.

-What if you have a television to keep up? The manager suggested.

-Do you think a television will replace being there with my daughter on the most important day of her life? I can not be there now because I died, but it depends on you!

-Ok, next: I'll make an exception for you, you're so manipulative!

-Gracias! Hector smiled.

-When is the wedding? Remedios asked.

-In 2 months, finally our families will officially join! Imelda said, hugging Hector.

-Did you see that Ana is going to marry him at the same age that you married me?

-Yes, 19 was considered very late for that time, but it may not be today!

-You were prettier that day than you already are!

-Really? She smiled.

-Yeah, it was the happiest day of our lives, until you were born, Cocita! He said hugging his daughter.

-I don't want to be spoiled or anything, but go home, everyone! The guy said straightening his visor.

-Okay, thank you! Hector thanked them as they all left the apartment.

2 months later...

Ana dressed her dress for the first time, he had colorful flowers on the belly part, matching with Ana's guitar.

-My beautiful ... Miguel said entering her room.

-Miguel, don't see me yet! She hid.

-Why?

-Because they say it's bad luck to see the bride dressed before the wedding!

-Who said that to you? He laughed.

-Abuelita Laura and Abuelita Elena!

-Oh, they. Do not you want to see if I'm pretty in a wedding suit?

-You are beautiful in every way!

-Awww, you too. See you at the altar, I love you! He said leaving the room.

-Love you too!

Enrique went to her, because he was going to take her to the altar.

-You look beautiful!

-Gracias Don Enrique!

-Let's see why the brides are always late, are not you, Luisa? He said ironically to his wife.

-I needed to finish getting ready!

-But you were the most beautiful bride in the world! He hugged her.

Ana smiled as they watched their interaction. Help was to them:

-Come on, they're all waiting. Ana, you look so beautiful!

-Not as much as you, princesita. Let's go! She said taking the girl on her lap and going to the place of the ceremony.

Enrique entered his arm in hers.

-Are you ready? He asked.

She felt her dad's arm entwine in her other arm, smiled and replied:

-I am, come on!

Seeing her walking toward him, Miguel stretched out his collar and said:

-I'm so nervous!

-Trust me, it's normal! The judge of peace replied to him.

He held her hands when she arrived in the altar. The judge of peace began to speak the first things, the two spoke the marriage vows, until arriving at the final part:

-Ana María Gutiérrez, accepts Miguel González (they only pretend that the whole name of Luisa is Luisa Chávez González Rivera) Rivera as her husband in health and illness, in joy and sadness, in wealth and poverty, until death separate

-Even death can't separate souls, I accept! She answered him lovingly.

-And you Miguel Gonzalez Rivera? Accepts Ana María Del Castillo Gutiérrez as his wife ...

-I accept!

She laughed.

-I'm hoping I'll finish it all! He said.

-Oh, sorry!

-In health and sickness, in joy and sorrow, in wealth and in poverty, until death do you part?

-I accept you a thousand times!

-Bring the alliances!

Socorro took the alliances and when they picked up the rings, the two kissed her on the forehead. He took her hand to put the alliance on and she laughed again.

-Your hand is shaking so much!

-I'm sorry, it's happiness and nervousness together! He replied, putting the ring on her finger.

She put the ring on his ring and the judge of peace continued:

-And now, by the power granted to me, I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride!

They kissed and everyone stood up clapping very loudly. When she left the wedding, the first person to hug her was Soledad:

-A lot of congratulations to you and your husband, best friend of this world!

-Gracias Soledad!

-It was a great change of plans, but since you are happy, no problems! She said holding Ana's hands.

-Time to throw the bouquet! She said rising in the chair.-Get ready, 1, 2, 3!

She threw it and the bouquet certainly fell into Rosa's hands.

-Rosa is getting married, Rosa is getting married! She hummed, hugging her.

-I don't believe in such nonsense that the one picking the bouquet is the next to be married, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't give a shit about it!

-But everything reminds you that you will always have the love of your family!

-I'm very glad for this, now I have to call you Mrs. Rivera?

-Of course, if you want! She answered.

Time skip:

Arriving in the bedroom, he tried his best to carry her in his arms.

-Ready for the first night of marriage? He asked, putting her to bed.

-You look tired! She laughed.

-Are you happy?

-Very, I never imagined myself here today. I was always the only one in the group who didn't have a boyfriend, I felt very out of place compared to Soledad!

He kissed her hand.

-How lucky that no one else has stolen your heart beyond me!

She smiled and hugged him:

-Only you to make me see a good side in something that used to make me sad! She said hugging him.


	15. XIII

The next day Miguel woke up with a flash in his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Ana with a camera in his direction.

-Registration of the first day of marriage and the first trick! She laughed.

-What? He said getting up and going to the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror and seeing that his face was all drawn in pen.

-What clownery, that's a lot of clownery! He said wiping his face with soap.

-Ah come on, it's funny. But we have not yet swear eternal love to each other!

-If that's so important to you, fine! He said holding her hands .- Ana Maria Del Castillo Gutierrez Rivera. Great love of my life. I swear to love you for all eternity and that we will never part, neither in life nor in death!

She smiled.

-Now I, Miguel González Rivera Gutiérrez, love of my life. I promise to love you all my life and all my eternity when we return to the world of the dead, permanently!

He hugged her and said:

-I think it's time we went to work!

-I also think! She answered.

When they separated, a chubby dog entered the room and came up with paws on Ana's tummy.

-Awww I imagine that this cute one must be Dante! She said caressing him on the head.

-Yeah, he disappeared for days. Glad he's back, Dante, welcome to your new home! Miguel said stroking him in the back.-He can live here with us, right?

-Without a doubt, you can walk around the house if you want Dante!

He ran toward all the rooms and hallways of the house.

-Buenos días, lovebirds, did you sleep well? Rosa asked them.

-Yes, gracias Rosa. Did you sleep well too? Ana asked.

-Yes, gracias for asking! She answered down the stairs.

-It would be very annoying to live just the two of us and my grandmother in this huge house, so I called Rosa and Tiago to live with us!

-I agree, I really liked the idea! He replied.

8 months later ...

-Well, they came to have lunch with us today! Luisa said as she stirred the pot with a wooden spoon.

-We missed you so much after the musical tour around Mexico! Ana replied

-I really liked it! Relief said.

-I knew you would like it, that's why we took you! She answered.

-Try it here to see if it's all right, Ana! Luisa called to her.

She got there, but when she smelled the food, she covered her mouth so she would not vomit and felt sick.

-What was? Is the stew bad? Luisa asked.

-No, I'm just a little nauseous! She answered.

Suddenly she lit up.

-And you know what that means?

-That I'm sick?

-No. Enrique, we'll going to be abuelos! She said hugging and kissing her husband.

-What? A baby? Now? She asked herself incredulously.

-Don't you want to have children? Miguel asked her, because he wanted more than anything to have a baby.

-That's not what I said, not that I don't see it happening in the future, but I do not plan it for now, but in the future, for sure! She answered.

At the hospital...

-Congratulations, you're pregnant, about 1 week! The doctor announced with a smile.

-But how is it possible? She asked herself incredulously, while Miguel was having a reaction totally opposite her, happily hugging her.

-Let me explain, when a man or woman is attracted to a person, an uncontrollable impulse takes over ...

-I know how it happened, I just can not believe it!

-I'm going to be a dad! Miguel said kissing her on the cheek.

-Okay, thanks doctor! She said getting up, for them to leave.

-Of course, come back in 1 month to the first ultrasound!

-Of course!

When they left the hospital, he asked:

-Why are you so sad? I thought the reaction would be the other when we first discovered that we would be conceived with a fruit of our love!

-Don't feel bad, this is beautiful and I'm very happy for both of us, but what if I'm not a good mother?

He laughed.

-Is that your fear? You know full well that you are not alone on this journey!

-Yeah, it will be incredible when he or she comes to the world and we will embrace forever!

-They could be twins, or triplets, or quadruples! He said.

She laughed.

-If it's going to be difficult to take care of one baby, imagine quadruples. I doubt if all those babies come at once!


	16. XIV

1 month later...

When everyone awoke in the house, Rosa asked:

-Ana, I don't want to make you scared, but is not your belly too big for only 1 month of gestation?

-Don't worry, I'm surprised by this too. Miguel and I go on ultrasound today and see what the doctor thinks about it! She answered.

He went down the stairs and kissed her:

-Good morning, love of my life, good morning, little boy on the belly, and good morning, well-built family!

-Good morning, boy! Abuelita Laura greeted him with a smile.

Are you ready to go to the ultrasound? He asked Ana.

-I think I do, don't you think my belly is a little abnormal in size? I think my ankles swelled a little!

-Your ankles remain beautiful and I'm sure the size of your belly is no big deal, you'll see! He smiled.

Time skip:

-Hey, doctor, we came to the first ultrasound! Miguel said as they entered the room.

-Hey, let's see how this little one is ... Wow, what a huge belly! He said surprised by how big her belly was.

-We do this a bit strange and we want to know ... Luisa said before being cut off by him.

"Okay, I've been there and I'm absolutely sure of what it can be. You can lie down in bed and we'll start the ultrasound!

She lay down, passed the gel through her belly, and passed the transducer.

-I knew it was! He exclaimed looking at the television where the images were being broadcast from inside his belly.

\- "That" what Doctor? Ana asked.

-You're not expecting just a baby: Are quadruples, see those four spots? It's your babies, sleeping peacefully! He replied.

She was a bit shocked by the news that she would have four children instead of one, while Luisa embraced Enrique and radiated happiness:

-Those are our grandchildren Enrique, they are the most beautiful things in the world!

-They're as beautiful as you, my love! Miguel said kissing her hand.

-Thanks, you're sweet. Do you know what their sexes are, Doctor? She asked.

-Just a second! He said by checking more things in the pictures. -Well, everything indicates that there are 2 couples: 2 girls and 2 boys!

-Well, we already have the names chosen! She said.

-And what name did you choose, my granddaughter? Abuelita Elena asked.

-We chose Hector Manuel, Jose Enrique ...

-It's my name, you did not have to! Enrique smiled.

-Remedios and ... Ana said, stopping in the middle, seeing that she had not chosen a name for the fourth daughter.

-Ana Imelda! Miguel said.

-I adored Ana Imelda! She answered.

-It was the first thing that came to my head, but do not you think Remedios will feel strange to be the only one of the brothers who does not have a compound name?

-It's true, so what do we do?

-Add your name at the beginning too: Ana Imelda and Ana Remédios! He replied.

-I loved it, I wanted my parents to be here so I could see their grandchildren! She said sadly.

-Look, I'm sure that from the world of the dead they know you're on the side of someone who loves you like no one else in life! He hugged her.

-And i'm very happy for that! She gives a smile.


	17. XVII

After 6 months...

-Are you going to be okay? Please tell me that you will be okay! Miguel distressed, held his wife's hand before she went into surgery to give birth to her babies.

-I'll do my best to be okay, I love you! She kissed his hand before they entered the room.

-It's going to be all right, mi hijo, Laura and I are going to pray to all the saints for your wife and babies to be okay! Elena comforted him.

-Yes! Laura nodded.

-Thank you Abuelitas! He forced a small smile.

-Okay, I'm going to put the anesthetic mask on your face and you're going to sleep, okay? The doctor explained to her.

-Okay, I don't want to feel any pain at birth! She replied as he gave a funny laugh.-Now count to 10!

With the mask on her face, she counted to 7 and fell asleep, with that, the doctors began the procedure. When she finally woke up, Ana found herself in the resting room and immediately looked at her belly, which was no longer overflowing, but was sewn, which horrified her at first, but then she saw that it was all right.

-It must have worked out! She smiled and lay down again.

The door opened and the nurse smiled at her.

-How good, you're up!

\- How long have I slept?

-1 day!

-I slept for a whole day? Her eyes widened.

-It was the dose of your sedative! She answered.

-All right, that doesn't matter now, how are mis angelitos?

-They were all born strong and healthy, congratulations new mama!

-Still good, gracias!

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

-Hey, looks like someone came to visit you! The nurse opened the door, Rosa, Miguel, Enrique and Luisa entered with Ana Imelda, José Enrique, Ana Remédios and Hector Manuel sleeping peacefully in their arms.

-Here we go, mama Ana! Luisa placed Ana Imelda in the anxious arms of her mother.

-They're simply ... So beautiful! She smiled, tears of happiness rolling from her eyes. The moment she saw the beautiful little faces of her babies for the first time, made it the best day of her life.

-Thank you, mi amor! Miguel kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

-But why? She raised her eyebrow.

-For giving me these gifts are the most precious things that ever happened to me!

-Thank you, for you too! She smiled.-I love you!

-Love you too!

-I think it's time for our family photo! Rosa put José Enrique in Laura's arms and positioned the camera in front of everyone, while Ana lay on the bed.-Okay, in 5 seconds, say "queso"!

-Queso! They said at the same time and the photo was taken.

Meanwhile, in the world of the dead, Imelda, Hector and all his family watched through a tablet, everything that happened with relatives in the world of the living.

-Awww are my great-great-great-grandchildren! Hector smiled at the quadruplets.

-I remember when we found out I was expecting you, Coco! Imelda smiled.

-And how it was, Mama? She asked.

(History for the next chapter).


	18. Amor verdadero nos une por siempre - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I should have said this a long time ago, the protagonist of this story is named Ana Maria, because it is the same as my beloved great-grandmother Ana, I hope she lives until after the 100 years

It had been 2 years since Imelda and Hector were together and every year they were more in love.

Both made numerous attempts to retake the strong friendship that Hector and Manuel had before it appeared, all in vain, but in their years of life, they never gave up.

On a rainy night, Imelda paced the living room of her house while Óscar slept and the doctors and Felipe were in his father's room, which had worsened from the pneumonia he had contracted for two months.

-My father is so old, I'm getting very worried! She put her hand on her forehead.

-It's going to be all right, mi amor! Hector comforted her with a hug.

-Gracias for the support! She wiped a few tears from her eyes with a small white handkerchief.-And taking advantage of the fact that you're here, I wanted to tell you something!

-You can tell me anything! He took her hands and looked into her eyes.

-Remember I said I was in my breeding season, but we didn't care much about it?

-Yes I remember!

-So, if there were any consequences ... I think I'm pregnant!

He gaped and his eyes widened.

-... You mean ... I'll be a ... Papá?

-Yes!

-In my seventeen years?

-I think 18 is probably going to be born next year!

He took her in his arms and turned her around.

-That's one of the best news of my life, I really have almost everything in life!

-Not too much drama! She laughed.

-Hey, i didn't want to interrupt this moment, but Dad's getting worse! Oscar warned her.

The three of them went up to Samuel's room.

-He wanted to call you guys to say goodbye! The doctor told her, as always, Imelda kept her feelings super discreet.

-Dad, are you okay?Imelda asked.

-Mija ... My time in this world, is ending ... Promise that you and Hector will take care of your younger brothers in my absence?

-We promise, sir! Hector put his hands on the less of Imelda.

-How nice! He gave a weak smile.-Now I can ...

-Wait Papa, I wanted to tell you something!

-Tell it! He answered and then coughed.

-I'm expecting a baby, I hope someday you'll meet him, or her!

-What? He used his last strength to lift and pull Hector's ear.-You dishonored my only daughter!

-Aaaahh it hurts!

-Papá, stop it! Imelda said as she and Oscar tried to separate them.

-There's only one way to solve this, you're going to marry her and take on this child as yours!

-Yes, I'll do it because I love Imelda, the baby and the twins, now drop my ear, because it's hurting too much!

He released Hector's ear and fell dying on the bed. Seeing that he had died, the three of them embraced.

Until they were frightened, with him rising.

-... I love you guys! He said before going to bed and dying permanently.  
His children were very sad, but they believed that beyond life, they would find him again.

After the burial of Samuel's body, Felipe asked:

-So now that Papa is gone, who will take care of us? We only have each other now!

-What a question, us! Hector replied with a smile.

-Wait, you and Melda will be our guardians? Oscar asked, quite incredulous about the news.

-It's obvious, pequeniño! Hector clutched his hair affectionately.

-Okay, I don't believe that much. Are we going to be uncles?

-Once soon, our family continues! Imelda hugged him.

After a while, when Imelda's belly began to show the volume because of the baby, they got married.

They didn't even have time to be alone, they had the priority to take care of the children. 

Before they slept, Hector picked up his old guitar and played the first chord.

-Any request for tonight?

-Well ... Oscar was interrupted by Imelda entering the room.

-But are you going to play with that old guitar? She asked, with the white guitar behind her back (Yeah, it was confirmed that she gave that guitar to him as a wedding present).

-You're the only one I have, my love. What are you hiding behind your back?

-Why don't you come here and see? She smiled, then imagined his cheerful reaction.  
He was surprised, and he grinned.

-It's for me?

-Not! She replied with irony.-Take, always touch with your heart, not only with your fingers and your voice!

He took the guitar and hugged her.

-My heart lives wherever you are. Just give me a few days to get your present!

She laughed.

-And Oscar and i? Don't we get gifts? Felipe folded his arms.

-Yeah! Oscar imitated his twin brother's actions.

-Don't think I forgot you two! She delivered 2 encyclopedias to them.

-Thanks, Melda! He smiled.

-But it's late to read, tomorrow have school and you still have not heard my new song!

-All right, let's hear it! Oscar put the book aside and lay down.


End file.
